Remembering Raindrops
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Tak selamanya hujan itu buruk...  A NaruSaku songfic made by DanDless.  Silakan dibaca kalau sedang santai.  Warning :  maybe  just AU.


Remembering Raindrops

a NaruSaku songfic by DanDless

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Tentang Mimpiku by Mytha

AU, maybe OOC

Sakura POV

"Naruto...!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, mencoba mengalahkan suara hujan yang sangat deras yang seakan-akan ditumpahkan begitu saja dari ember raksasa di langit. Kulihat Naruto di seberang sana sedang berlarian, bermain air di tengah derasnya tangisan langit.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak mau ikut...?" teriak Naruto kencang. Ia kelihatan sangat menikmati aktifitasnya.

Aku masih tidak mau beranjak barang sejengkalpun dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku memeluk badanku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Kami berdua baru saja pulang sekolah ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun. Sialnya, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang membawa payung. Ya, salahkan saja ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini yang sama sekali melenceng!

Dan di sinilah aku, di bawah sebatang pohon -entah apa- yang besar dan rimbun, lumayan lah untuk menghalangi tetesan hujan yang deras.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Kau yakin tidak mau hujan-hujanan?" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum menggodaku. Si bodoh itu malah asyik-asyikan bermain air hujan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keheranan.

...

Aku bermimpi...

Tentang hari ini...

Disaat kita berdua...

Selalu bersama...

...

Rasanya semakin lama hujan semakin deras saja. Perlahan-lahan baju seragamku turut basah akibat air yang menerobos kerimbunan dedaunan pohon. Haah... Untung saja besok hari minggu, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau seragamku basah seperti ini.

"Kapan hujan berhenti?" tanyaku sambil melamun.

Naruto menghampiriku dan turut berteduh di bawah pohon. Aneh saja, percuma berteduh kalau sudah basah kuyup begitu...

"Haah... Kau benar-benar aneh, Naruto. Kenapa kau berteduh saat badanmu sudah basah kuyup begitu?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata birunya.

Naruto hanya nyengir, membuat jantungku tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat berdetak ketika melihat langsung cengirannya. Ada apa ini?

"Aku cuma ingin menemanimu," jawab Naruto singkat.

...

Dan bila nanti...

Kau ingat kembali...

Masa-masa inilah

Yang akan kita kenang selalu...

...

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu... Tapi tolong jawab yang jujur ya...?" Aku tiba-tiba merasa grogi, tapi segera kubuang perasaan itu dan kukubur dalam-dalam.

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, tapi aku tidak peduli. Naruto memang selalu begitu.

"Apa kau... Apa... Kau tidak menyesal bersahabat denganku?"

Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu, sungguh. Aku dan Naruto sudah bersahabat hampir 10 tahun, sejak kami berusia 6 tahun. Tetapi selama ini aku selalu menyimpan keraguan kalau-kalau Naruto sebenarnya tertekan olehku. Hm... Bisa saja kan ia menyimpan dendam padaku karena aku sering memukulnya?

"Ne, Sakura-chan... Kenapa bertanya hal yang aneh seperti itu?" Ia balik bertanya dengan cemberut. Mungkin ia merasa kalau aku tidak mempercayainya.

Aku mendesah, "Jawab saja, Baka. Aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"Hm... Tentu saja tidak. Kita berdua sudah berjanji kan akan menjadi sahabat selamanya?" ucapnya yakin. Aku tersenyum.

"Kita berdua? Selamanya?" Setelah itu aku tertawa.

...

Kau tak sendiri

Ku selalu bersamamu...

Temani aku

Sampai habisnya waktu...

...

Aku melorotkan diri dari posisi berdiri ke posisi duduk. Sepertinya hujan masih akan berlangsung berjam-jam mendatang. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rok seragamku yang kotor. Aku hanya lelah.

Kulihat Naruto ikut melorotkan badannya dan duduk di sampingku. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke depan dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang ini.

Aku menekuk kedua kakiku dan memeluk lututku. Hawa di sekitarku benar-benar dingin rupanya. Tapi anehnya, Naruto yang basah kuyup sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda orang kedinginan.

Kupikir karena terlalu lama menatap Naruto, aku jadi melu sendiri. Segera ku palingkan perhatianku darinya dan mulai memperhatikan dasiku yang berantakan. Yah, hanya kulihat saja sih, aku tidak berniat membetulkannya.

Tanpa diduga Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Sejenak kurasakan darah berdesir di wajahku.

"Naruto... Singkirkan kepalamu dari pundakku. Selain akan membuat bajuku semakin basah, kau juga bisa membuat pundakku pegal," sentakku dengan nada kesal. Sejujurnya aku menyesal mengatakannya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

...

Aku berjanji...

Sampai tua nanti...

Akan selalu ada,

Jika kau butuh...

...

"Pundakmu nyaman sekali, Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto, tidak mempedulikan sama sekali gertakanku tadi dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Rasa dingin yang menyelimutiku tiba-tiba saja menghilang, berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan.

Canggung sekali rasanya tidak berbicara apapun pada Naruto. Lagi pula, Naruto tiba-tiba jadi aneh sih... Biasanya dia kan cerewetnya minta ampun. Ke mana jiwa Naruto yang biasanya?

"Sakura-chan?"

Baguslah, ia mulai membuka percakapan. Aku sudah lelah dan bingung dengan keadaan super tenang ini -di luar suara hujan pastinya-.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Aku menjawab tanpa berpaling padanya, karena begitu berpaling pasti aku akan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Entah sejak kapan itu membuatku merasa... Aneh.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari pundakku dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya..." ucapnya sangat pelan sampai aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku beruntung karena memilikimu."

Pipiku memerah, "Um... Sama-sama, Naruto. Kita kan sahabat. Sahabat selalu ada di mana kau membutuhkannya," jawabku seadanya.

...

Dan bila nanti...

Dunia tak mengerti...

Berpalinglah padaku,

Tempat teraman untuk dirimu...

...

Kapan hujan berhenti, ya ampun... Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berharap dan berharap. Mataku sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk. Seharusnya jam-jam segini adalah waktuku tidur siang di rumah, bukannya terjebak di tengah guyuran air dingin.

Naruto tampak sedang melepas sepatu ketsnya. Kalau diperhatikan ternyata Naruto cukup menarik juga, apalagi sekarang ia kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa. Pantas saja Hinata yang berselera tinggi itu menyukainya... Kenapa aku baru menyadari hal ini sekarang?

Aku terus memperhatikan Naruto sampai ia selesai melepas dasinya. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

Pandangan kami bertemu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Aku malu," terangnya sambil tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau mengenal rasa malu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Langit terasa lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan mau berhenti. Sekilas kulihat senyum jahil di bibir Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si baka itu.

Tahu-tahu dengan cepat ia menarikku dari teduhnya pohon ke tengah ribuan tetes hujan yang dicurahkan dari langit.

"Naruto...!" pekikku.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, kau aman bersamaku," tukas Naruto sambil menarikku lebih jauh ke tempat terbuka.

...

Biarkan saja

Hidup tak mudah

Asal kau selalu ada...

...

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bermain air? Lihat, aku sudah basah kuyup!" omelku cemberut sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Ini menyenangkan!" seru Naruto.

Harus kuakui, berdiri di bawah hujan tidaklah buruk. Aku menikmatinya dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ada Naruto di sampingku...

"Baka, bagaimana kalau kau sampai masuk angin?" tanyaku cemas.

Naruto nyengir, "Haruno Sakura-chan, kalau masuk angin kita masuk angin bersama,"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku yang pendek. Hm... Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada mandi menggunakan shower.

"Sudah ah, aku mau pulang saja," Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang asyik berlari berputar-putar.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto kemudian berlari menyusulku. Tapi aku tidak tinggal diam, aku berlari lebih cepat agar Naruto tidak bisa menyusulku.

...

Kau tak sendiri...

Ku selalu bersamamu

Temani aku...

Sampai habisnya waktu

...

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai muncul di balik awan hitam. Tapi lagi-lagi anehnya belum ada tanda-tanda hujan mau berhenti. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Entah berapa lama aku berlari sampai kakiku lelah. Perjalanan ke rumah sudah tidak begitu jauh. Aku mulai berjalan dengan normal dan pelan. Sudah tidak terdengar suara Naruto di belakangku. Aneh, masa ia kalah dariku?

Aku berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke belakang. Benar-benar tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sahabatku yang satu itu. Rambut jabrik pirangnya tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Ya sudahlah.

Aku berbalik hendak melanjutkan perjalananku. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada di hadapanku. Dari mana ia datang? Aku jadi merinding...

"Hehe, aku bisa menyusulmu kan, Sakura-chan?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, "Ah, kau ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Ngomong-ngomong mataharinya sudah keluar tapi hujannya tidak mau berhenti," keluhku. Niat ingin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah jadi menghilang begitu saja.

Naruto maju selangkah ke arahku, "Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Biarkan saja, nanti juga reda sendiri. Lagi pula tidak selamanya hujan itu buruk, kan?"

"Hmph..." Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. Moodku memang gampang sekali berubah. Gara-gara hujan saja bisa membuatku kesal setengah mati seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto nyengir melihat ke arahku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

...

Kau tak sendiri

Ku selalu bersamamu...

Temani aku

Sampai habisnya waktu...

...

Sontak saja warna pipiku berubah nyaris sama dengan warna rambutku. Apa-apaan si baka itu? Sial, gara-gara hujan bajuku jadi transparan begini. Dan Naruto sedang menatap baju dalamku!

"Apa yang kau lihat?" sentakku sambil menutupi bagian atas bajuku. Wajahku sudah panas tidak karuan.

"Um..." Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau pipi Naruto juga merona merah. Ia mendekatiku. "Kalau menutupinya begitu bra-mu masih kelihatan."

Aduh, jangan buat aku malu lebih dari ini, Naruto...! Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengomel di telinganya!

Tanpa diduga Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memelukku kencang. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Supaya bra-mu tidak kelihatan," jawabnya jujur, membuatku makin tidak nyaman saja. Sepertinya ada perasaan lain di dalam perutku yang membuatku tiba-tiba gugup. Mungkin ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto memelukku, tapi perasaan aneh yang seperti ini baru pertama kali ku rasakan. Geli.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Aku bisa melihat rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, mata birunya yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari, dan bibirnya yang basah... Heh? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Tiba-tiba beberapa tetes air hujan masuk ke dalam mataku, membuatku harus mengerjap-ngerjapkannya berkali-kali. Pandanganku buram gara-gara air sialan yang mengganggu penglihatanku.

Setelah berkali-kali mengucek-ucek dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tanpa hasil, aku pun memejamkan mataku, berharap mataku segera pulih.

Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan nafas seseorang menerpa wajahku, kemudian sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirku.

Aku membuka mata emeraldku perlahan dan terbelalak ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto sedang mencium bibirku dengan kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Pipiku semakin memerah saja rasanya. Perutku juga semakin terasa aneh, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya. Selain itu tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, seolah ada yang mengunci tulangku rapat-rapat.

Mataku melirik ke langit di belakang Naruto. Tampak suatu garis lengkung yang semakin lama semakin bersinar jelas menampakkan warna-warni keindahannya. Naruto benar, tidak selamanya hujan itu buruk.

Pelan-pelan aku mengangkat tanganku dan melingkarkannya di leher Naruto. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat padanya, memperdalam ciuman kami yang err... Basah?

...

Biarkan saja

Hidup tak mudah

Asal kau selalu ada...

Bersamaku

...

END

Maafkan saya kalau lagunya tidak nyambung, soalnya saya pikir lagu itu cocok kalau jadi backsound. Thanks for reading.

With love,

DanDless.


End file.
